Randy and Christian
by black-dude
Summary: its about Trish lying to Randy and helping Christian beat Randy for his title
1. The Beginning

Randy and Christian  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Start  
  
Evolutions theme song hits the arena and out walks Randy Orton with his new girlfriend, The Dreadful Trish Stratus. They walk down the ramp and into the ring. They get passed the mic and Randy begins to speak.  
  
Randy: Shut UP people am speaking. Well as you can see Trish broke up with  
Christian and is with legend killer, ME.  
  
She kisses Randy on the cheek  
  
Randy: Now you guys are wondering why Evolution is not here with me well I decided I could look after myself. Let me get to the point. The real reason  
am out here is to challenge anyone to a match for my Intercontinental championship at Vengeance. So anyone who thinks they could beat me third  
generation superstars come out and show your face to me. Oh wait even  
better how about any legend come out and show your self to the legend  
killer.  
  
The fans Boooooooooooooooooo  
  
Randy: Ok for your peoples sake ill make it a ladder match inside a steel cage. So anyone that's daredevil COME OUT and a have match of a lifetime.  
  
Christian interrupts him and climbs in the ring and grabs a mic  
  
Christian: Who the hell do you think you are? The only reason you won that  
title from me is because Evolution helped you win.  
  
Trish: How dare you stand in the same ring as me after you attacked me and almost killed me? And thanks to my boyfriend Randy am still alive so get  
out of here.  
  
Christian: This is not about you its about Randy so move out of here. So  
Randy how about a re-match at Vengeance.  
  
Randy: HELL YEA  
  
Christian: Good  
  
He then clothlines Randy and slides out the ring and heads to his locker room. Trish checks on Randy.  
  
TO be continued in chapter 2 


	2. Eric Making Matches

Randy and Christian  
Chapter 2: Eric Making Matches  
  
Start  
  
Raw starts out with its General Manager, Eric coming and talking  
  
Eric: Well last night you saw Christian and Randy make a match without my permission. And usually I don't let people do that but since I think it's a  
good match IT'S ON. It will be the Main Event at Vengeance. So it's  
Christian versus Randy Orton in Steel Cage Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship. Just before I came out Trish asked if she and Randy could go against Christian and Stacy in a hardcore match. I asked her Why Stacy? She said because Stacy was insulting her. I am making that  
match as the main event tonight.  
  
The Fans roar loudly  
  
Eric: but for now we have a rare appearance by the Undertaker.  
  
JR: Did hear that Undertakers wrestling!  
  
King: Even better two divas at the Main Event.  
  
Lillian: Please Welcome from Houston, Texas, The Undertaker  
  
For some reason Eric comes out instead  
  
Eric: Sorry but it looks like for some reason Basketball hat to take over this show in half and hour so we only have time for one match so of course the main event will be our only match tonight. So come out Randy Orton and  
Trish.  
  
They both run into the ring so they don't waste any time.  
  
Eric: And Now Out come Christian and Stacy.  
  
They come from behind and start attacking Randy and Trish. The ref rings  
the bell and the match starts.  
  
Stacy Throws Trish out of the ring and goes to the corner and waits for a  
tag. Christian is working on Randy giving all sorts of moves and after twenty minutes Trish is in and is about to give Christian a chair shot but  
he ducks and she hits randy instead. Stacy pulls Trish out of the ring. Christian pins Randy for the three count. He celebrates with Stacy as they  
head to the Locker room. Trish checks on Randy.  
  
JR: Well Good night folks and sorry for the Problems  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3 


	3. The Match At Vengeance

Randy and Christian  
Chapter 3: The Match at Vengeance  
  
Start  
  
King: Well Ladies and Gents get ready for the main event between Christian and Randy.

Lillian. Introducing first the Champion, Randy Orton.

He walks out with Trish.

Lillian: The opponent, Christian.

Bell Rings.

The Match gets under way with Christian and Randy giving blows at each other. Randy goes in control giving suplexes. And finally Randy lays the RKO on Christian. Trish gets on the apron and slaps Randy in the face. Randy is shocked. Christian gets up and does a roll up on Randy to win back his title. Randy slides out of the ring as Trish and Christian Celebrate.

King: Oh My God Trish and Christian had this all planned out!

JR: That's Just Sick.

The Screen Fades.

Continued in Chapter 4

BlackDude: Sorry its short


End file.
